Halloween It's NOT All About The Costume
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Sequel to: Halloween, It's All About The Costume - Sam and Vala discover some major issues with their costume. You may want to read the other one first - still, it might get confusing.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween It's NOT All About The Costume

spacegypsy1

Sequel to Halloween, It's All About The Costume - Sam and Vala discover some major issues with switched bodies. You may want to read the other one first.

A/N: not beta'd...ooops - might get confusing.

Chapter One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack was the first to spot Vala and Sam as they entered the house. His beer stopped halfway to his mouth and he stared at Vala. He'd never really paid much attention to her...like this. Somehow she seemed to be more...poised...or...well...sexy. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable thinking about his best friend's girl as sexy, Jack sucked down half his beer and ambled over towards Carter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daniel had been 'dating' Vala for a few weeks now. Just dinner and movies, but still, he knew they were meant to be together. And tonight was the perfect opportunity to take their relationship to the next level. He'd find her, and let her know he wanted her to go home with him tonight.

Turning from the table, Daniel spotted Sam crossing the room. He was amazed to realize how sexy she looked in her uniform, flirting with every guy who caught her eye. And the way she walked! Damn. Daniel shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts and attempted to catch up with Vala through the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cam stepped in front of the two women as they started to separate, "Hey, you two, I thought you were wearin' costumes tonight.."

"Oh...Ah.." Sam, dressed in leather and occupying Vala's lithe form, raised her shoulders in true Vala fashion. "This is a costume."

"Naw, princess. That's your everyday out of uniform, want to mess with Jackson, outfit. Can't fool me. I know when you're on the prowl for our archeologist. But, damn, woman, I gotta say you're lookin' good. Poor man's doomed. Take it easy on him, he's got a big project tomorrow."

Thankfully, Cam walked off, because Sam couldn't quite hold that Vala grin in place much longer. The two women exchanged a slight uneasy smile and took off in opposite directions.

When Jack's hand landed casually, but possessively, on the small of Vala's back, she flinched, then turned Sam's big blue eyes on the General and forced a small knowing smile. Nodding, she remained silent, suddenly unsure about her hastily concocted costume. Her gaze lifted, landing on Daniel, in his own sweet Daniel-way, leering at Samantha!

_Look at him. And her! She's grinning and doing my best window washer wave. Then, by all that is wonko in this world, Samantha, aka ME, is hooking her-my arm through his and called him, 'darling'!!! _ _ My own best friend uses my body to steal..._Glaring heated with Samantha's baby blues, Vala all but growled.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, his arm tightening around her waist, "You and Vala have a cat fight?"

"Holy Hannah," Vala said without much conviction, "one moment of concentration and you think the worst! Really, Gener...Jack, that is totally uncalled for!"

Jack started at Carter as if she had suddenly become someone else. "Whoa there. Not my intention. You want to go?"

Vala stiffened, rounding those Sam-eyes wide, and squeaking out, "Where?"

Pointing with his beer bottle towards the deck, Jack barked out, "Outside. Bonfire. Marshmallows, Wienies. Ya know, Halloween stuff!"

"Oh. That. Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Observing the exchange between each couple, Teal'c raised a brow.

"What's up, big guy? You're lookin' awfully confounded...well....not to most folks, but I see that 'thinkin' brow."

Turning to Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c gave the slightest of nods. "Do you not see something peculiar about ValaMalDoran and ColonelCarter?"

"Nope." Cam took a quick glance around towards both women. "Well..ah...no. Maybe? You think they had a bottle or two of wine before they got here, or somethin'?"

"Something, indeed." Teal'c's face went completely blank.

"Now you're speculating. Care to share?"

"I am unsure, however, ColonelMitchell, I will observe and convey my findings to you later."

"Sure, you do that." Cam shook his head and grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vala shifted uncomfortably tugging at Sam's uniform. She dropped her gaze to the chest of the body she inhabited. "Ugh."

"What?" Jack laid a hand on her shoulder.

"My breasts. They're just so..ahm...darn heavy." She stood up straighter, then slouched again.

Jack stared at her in utter amazement. "Excuse me?"

Taking a deep breath, Vala – with Sam's little smile in place – turned her face to Jack. "You like that, though, don't you? Do you think Daniel prefers this.." She waved a finger quickly across the breast line, then pointed across the deck – aimed at her accomplice's chest, "...to those?"

"What the..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daniel quietly observed as Vala appeared to be staring at her reflection in the window.

"Hmm." Twisting and turning, Sam inspected her friend's image front to back.

"What?" Still holding the same beer he'd had all night, Daniel moved closer.

"Oh, I don't know. I feel so light; you know, smaller...sort of, a little bit."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Daniel."

"Need another Marguerite?"

"No. I think I've had enough."

"Enough!? You've only had three. It takes about ten for you to get a buzz."

"Why do I need a buzz?" The slightest tinge of ire crept into her voice.

"You don't. You just usually... hey, what's going on? You've been sort of distant all night."

"Me? No, not distant...ah...darling."

"I thought we'd agreed on not hiding it anymore."

"Hiding what?" Dark brows rose in confusion.

"Us!"

"Oh, that. Yes. Right."

Daniel's arm went around Sam's Vala-thin waist and he tugged her up against his side.

"But...not tonight." Sam wiggled out of his embrace. "Maybe I do need another drink."

"Vala! You've been dogging me for a week to start letting people know we're a couple. I think tonight we should leave together."

"Together... as in?"

"I'm asking you to spend the night at my place. Hopefully, the first of many." Daniel's features softened. "Vala, I …"

"Wait!! Don't say it...yet. I'll be right back. In a minute. I have to talk to, er, Sam."

Daniel blinked in confusion as Vala dashed off.

~TBC- Chapter Two of Sequel coming soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Sam rushed up receiving a clipped nod and half-hearted "hey, Vala" from Jack. She'd have to speak to him about that...once she was herself again. Snatching Vala by the arm, Sam gave Jack a Vala-glare and hauled her friend off into the house, down the hall and into the bathroom. "You're going home with Daniel tonight."

Both women stood side by side looking into the mirror as they spoke.

Vala tilted her head to watch Sam's head move, "I am? Me? Or you/me are...is...?"

"Well, you are, not me as you, but you as me...I mean you as you." Sam pointed to her mirror image of Vala as if to make sense of what she was saying.

"Really?" Vala raised a brow.

Sam looked at the high raised brow oddly. "I didn't know I could do that... well, anyway, he just told me, I mean you. I stopped him from saying..."

"Oh, thank you, Samantha, I want to be there for..." Vala trailed off as her Sam-eyes lifted and she saw Teal'c standing just inside the open door. "Hi, Muscles...ah, Teal'c."

Both women turned around and smiled innocently, each messing with their alter-ego hair.

"ValaMalDoran? You are there, correct?" Teal'c was looking straight at what should be ColonelCarter.

"Where?" Vala whipped around to the mirror and made sure she still possessed Sam's body.

"In ColonelCarter's body. And you, ColonelCarter, are occupying ValaMalDoran's body?"

"How did you know?" Sam and Vala said at the same time as Teal'c looked from one to the other.

"It is most apparent to me, although, I can assure you no one else has observed this. O'Neill and DanielJackson, while most confused, do not suspect." Teal'c turned to leave, looking once more from Vala-Sam to Sam-Vala. "A most clever costume."

Once he was gone, Vala shut and locked the bathroom door. "We have got to get these things off. I'm not missing out on this opportunity. Let's hurry, I need to get to Daniel before he changes his mind. And, Samantha..." her hands framed her chest, "these are so heavy!"

Laughing together each dug into their clothing for the alien device. Sam's eyes...the ones Vala was looking through...rounded and rose in horror. "Uh Oh. Sam, I can't get it off! It's stuck!" It was all Vala could do not to scream when she looked at her own face standing across from her and still laughing.

"Calm down, I'm sure … Oh, no, I can't get mine off, either. Vala! Where did you get these?" Vala's eyes... the very eyes Sam was staring out of, were narrowed threateningly.

"Oh, crap...I never knew I looked that fierce when I was pissed! No wonder poor Daniel..."

"Vala!" Sam yelled, still trying to pull the device out from under the leather bustier.

Vala flinched at the grating volume of her own voice. "I told you. PX something or the other... at a swap. I traded a zat for them." Vala had to turn away she was so distraught over the look on her own face on Samantha.

"I should never have agreed to this! I've got to figure this out, let me try and pull yours off. Maybe I can...."

The knock at the door startled both of them.

"Hey, you gonna come out anytime tonight, there's a line out here!" Cam kept rapping a knuckle on the door.

Sam and Vala exchanged concerned looks then exited, one after the other.

"Sorry. Ah, I had a little mishap with my...er...her...I mean she had a small problem with her bustier. I was trying to help. You see, there's this little part that has a..."

"Sam." Sam cautioned Vala.

"Oh, right. Okay, we're out."

Sam followed Vala away from the crowd and took a quick look at her blond hair on Vala. "You know, you could have brushed my hair... too late now. Let's meet back at the bathroom in 30 minutes; I think I can figure this out."

"What about my long anticipated invitation from Daniel?"

"I'll stall him. You've got to get Jack interested in something or we'll both be sorry... keep him busy... and Vala?"

"Hmm?"

"Watch is hands."

"Right! And don't let Daniel confess feelings or whisk you off to … omg... this is so crazy, what was I thinking?"

"You weren't – but then again neither was I! This is the weirdest thing I've ever done. Seemed like a funny thing at first. Well, we're in it now, hopefully not for much longer."

Heads together, chatting non-stop, they strolled around the end of the hallway as Cam and Teal'c watched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yep, you're right, Teal'c, they're switched. That's got to be THE best costume ever and the General and Jackson don't have a clue. That's the best part. Course, not sure what's the worst part... yet. But it'll be a doozie."

Later, Sam, who at the was still occupying Vala's body, was being tugged along behind Daniel across the room, headed for Jack and … well, Vala who was taking up residency in her body. It was all so confusing, and Sam was a bit out of sorts running the implications like scientific equations round and round in her head. Right now she couldn't even be herself, much less try to act like Vala.

She'd already had a few close calls with Daniel trying to...she suspected...confess his undying love for her best friend, Vala. She couldn't very well let him do that and then have to be the one to convey that to Vala herself. Gadz!

Daniel became more and more agitated every time she blurted out anything Vala-ish she could come up with to stop his attempts at that sweet, 'Daniel speak'; it was breaking her heart to put him off and she fervently hoped she hadn't spoiled the whole thing for them...actually, this was all Vala's fault!

So caught up in her musings, Sam naturally drifted close to Jack, grinning at him with what she was unable to discern as a Vala Cheshire Cat grin. Sam didn't even notice as Vala moved in close to Daniel and laid her head on his shoulder with a sign and a sweet 'Carter' smile.

The two men exchanged curious glances. "Jack." Daniel said, to which Jack replied, "Daniel."

"I'm freezing." Sam said, directing the comment to Jack, rubbing her bare arms, raising her shoulders and doing the teeth clamped, wide mouthed Vala grin, once again.

"And?" The general replied inspecting the leather bustier and scrunching his brows with a perturbed glint.

"I need a jacket!" A definite 'Carter' snap came flowing out of Vala's mouth.

Exasperated, Jack barked back, "Why are you telling ME this, Daniel's your love slave, tell him!"

"Oh, right! I for..." Sam stopped herself from commenting further.

"I'll get your leather coat from the car." Vala, used Sam's 'sweet' voice.

"Carter! Daniel's got two legs, let him get it."

Vala stiffened, squaring those full Bird Colonel shoulders of Sam's, "You really are an ass. I'm going...I need the fresh air!"

"I think Carter's pissed." Jack told no one in particular.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Sam replied, stalking off with a flip of Vala's ebony curls.

"Daniel, is it me or are they acting really weird?"

TBC – A/N: one more - I think just one more.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween Its NOT All About The Costume

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once outside, Vala rummaged around in Sam's car for the long leather coat that went with her outfit...the one Sam was in...with Daniel thinking Sam was Vala. It was all so puzzling now that her plan had gone the way all her plans went...to hell. "And I thought this would be fun. Ha! What a mistake, I should have known! I screw everything...."

"Hey, Carter! Damn, its good too see you."

Vala spun around to find a stranger getting off one of those Harley motorcycles she'd come to recognize. The man was grinning at her happily. "Oh, ah, hey!" she squeaked out wondering who the hell this guy was.

"Like it?" The man, stocky and about Sam's height, indicated the motorcycle, then patted her on the butt.

Vala blinked Sam's eyes rapidly, unsure how to respond.

"It's the 1999 FXSTS Springer Softail I was telling you about the other day on the phone. Rode it all the way from Texas after Shaft called me about the party."

_Uh oh. _Vala just smiled and nodded. _Who the hell is Shaft?_

"I forgot to tell you, Hamster, you remember him, just got a crotch rocket – just like a youngster! And he's still crying over no longer flying the A-10 Warthog."

_Hamster__? Warthog? What kind of people are these?_ Vala continued to nod, stunned, but very curious as to exactly what a crotch rocket was. "Holy Hannah."

"Carter? You okay?"

"Yes. Very much so... ah, my friend needs her coat. Come on in and say hi to Jack. Then we can chat."

"Jack?"

"Er... Did I say Jack? Who's Jack? Ha ha. Silly me, see you soon."

Dashing back in into the house Vala yanked Sam by the arm and rapidly fired an explanation to Daniel. "This coat has a … ah... button problem. We need to go fix it...in the bathroom. Now!"

Being pulled quickly down the hall and past the window, first Sam looked at her Vala reflection, then she saw Tweetie coming up towards the house. "Holy Hannah!"

"That's what I said!" Vala whipped Sam into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Tweetie's here. Oh, boy, this is bad...really bad. I didn't think he'd come. I knew Cam invited him. I dated him before I joined the SGC. He was in a few classes at the academy with me and Cam. I found out yesterday he got accepted for the SGC program, he's a rocket scientist."

"And this Twitter guy, he makes rockets for crotches? I don't get it..."

Sam manipulated Vala's face into a classic, tilted head, lip biting, Vala brow lifted, baffled look.

Sam's face on Vala went, yet again, wide-eyed. "I look really odd sometimes, don't I?"

As one, they turned to peek at their reflections in the mirror to stare confounded at their friend's face staring confoundedly back.

Shaking her head to clear the confusion, Sam manipulated the device. "Close, but not yet. I need more time. I think I can get yours off but not sure at this angle I can get mine off. I don't want to remove yours without removing mine... that could really be a catastrophe."

"I'm exhausted being you." Shoulders slumping and head dropping, Vala sighed.

"I totally understand. But it's going to be a lot harder now. Tweetie...

Vala brushed the blond strands of hair from her face."Why is he called Tweetie, Twinkie, Twilight, Twitter, whatever? Who is Shaft, Hamster, and Warthog? I thought a Warthog was a fictional character...like in Harry Potter...but it seems that this Twinkie man...."

"Stop! I told you who Tweetie is, that's his Air Force nickname, lots of pilots have them, Shaft is Cam as in Camshaft...well, as in a nickname. Tweetie's brother is Hamster...don't ask why. And a Warthog is a fighter jet... got it?"

"The only thing I've 'got' is a headache!"

"Hmm, me too. Let's take a break and let me think about the devices. I'm close to a solution, so try to avoid Tweetie at all costs. And do not mention Jack if you do have to talk to him! I'm going to try to avoid poor Daniel. He's very mixed up and I think it best not to let him talk...to me...ah, you... oh, damn! Come on, let's get out of here. Give me fifteen minutes and meet me back here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vala?" Came Daniel's frustrated and slightly irritated voice from behind Sam.

_Damn! He's found me. _ Sam pivoted her head around and smiled as best she could. "Daniel, darling, I've just been so busy talking to everyone...I still haven't had a moment with...."

Daniel took her by the arm, gently, but persistently, and started off towards the house. "Look," he said, sounding nervous, "if you really don't want to... well, er, it's just that I thought, I mean, I guess I might have..."

Sam pulled back, forcing Daniel to turn fully towards her. "Daniel, I want you to trust me. Please. Give me twenty minutes. I really have to help Samantha out of a very strange predicament with Tweetie."

Taking a breath, Daniel eyed her speculatively.

"Please. I promise we can talk very soon and..."

"Who the hell is Tweetie?"

Sam blanched at the rising irritation in his voice. Worry made her nervous. She couldn't mess this up for Vala or Daniel. "Tweetie, is an old boyfriend of Samantha's. Jack doesn't know about him. Lately, he's been calling me...er...her and wanting to get together. He came from Texas...actually, in hopes of starting up something with, ah, Samantha. So, I need to help her out. Daniel?"

"What!?" He frowned, unsure of exactly what was going on, but knowing something was besides...Tweetie.

"Ah, I...I really do want to go home with you. I want to have a long, wonderful talk with you. I just want you to – be able to really talk to me – without something weird going on with...well...Samantha. Five minutes?"

He smiled softly. "Okay, but Sam needs to learn to take care of her own problems! She doesn't need to run to you every time..."

Sam raised one of Vala's dark brows as high as it would go.

Feeling contrite, Daniel nodded. "Okay, five minutes."

"I said ten."

"You said five." His brows lowered and eyes squinted.

"Ten." She said matter of factly, having been 'Vala' for a few hours, Sam was getting the hang of it.

"Five." Daniel pursed his lips and held his ground.

"Eight." Sam offered with a perfectly executed Vala pout.

"Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Carter, who the hell is that clown with Mitchell who keeps sending you all those … inappropriate looks?"

"Oh, Twinkie? He's harmless. Really, Jack, he's just some crotch rocket scientist who I might, I think, have possibly, dated... or more, or just had beer with in school...Air Force School." Vala self-consciously flipped at Sam's blond hair and sneered across the room at Tweetie and missed the completely baffled look from Jack.

"Carter?" Jack said, very quietly.

Vala turned to him, "Hmm?"

"You have got to stop spending so much time with Daniel's little pirate friend, you're starting to sound just like her."

"Oh! Right. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you REALLY think of Vala? I mean, really?"

Jack stared at Carter. He'd known her a long time, but still, times like these he'd figured out he better watch his step. He like Vala fine, she was a bit quirky, but hell, she was just the perfect match for Daniel. "Fine. She's fine."

"Do you think she's...attractive?" Vala asked, batting Sam's lashes.

"Yeah, sure. Not my type but Daniel's head over heels for her. She's perfect for him, and I gotta say, he sure has been talking a lot about her lately."

"Really?"

"Carter. You have to know the man is crazy in love with her. She's weird, different, and all wacko, but she's right for him."

Vala smiled, sighed and then kissed Jack on the cheek. "Yes, she is right for him. Thanks, Jack. You're really not such an ass after all. Hey, hmm, I think 'Vala' needs me, so I'm going to check on her, be right back. And Jack,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go over there and tell Colonel Twinkie to lay off your girl?"

"My pleasure, Carter, always my pleasure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam handed the alien object to Vala. "There. Finally. We have got to get these to R and D soon. They need some really serious study. And Vala, I have to say, all in all it's been quite interesting – I mean being you."

Vala hugged Sam, "Thanks! I'll put them back in Daniel's office first chance I get." Vala spun around to the mirror and was relieved to see her own reflection there. Fluffing her hair, she took off calling over her shoulder. "Now, I'm going to hear what Daniel has to say...to ME!"

Also relieved to see herself looking back from the mirror, Sam smiled, straightened her uniform, and ambled out to have some time with Jack as herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey," Sam said softly, placing a hand on Jack's arm, "miss me?"

"For crying out loud, Carter, you've been channeling the space pirate all night! Can you give it a break?

Running her hand down his arm to his hand, Sam squeezed gently. "Not really channeling, but it's me here, Jack. Let's go home."

"Now, you're making sense! I think we should sneak out. Let's be seen and high tail it outta hear in about twenty minutes."

Sam sighed and laid her face on Jack's chest.

"Or maybe ten." Jack gave Sam a hug, unconsciously buzzing her hair with a little kiss, and then he let her go.

Smiling, Sam studied the room looking for the best escape route.

"You're old boyfriend's gone, if your looking for him. I took your advice and told him to leave my girl alone. You've never mentioned him...and which was it? Date, more, or a few beers?"

_Vala and her big mouth... expect, maybe she did me a favor. _"Three beers and one very short date!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cam had lifted the beer bottle to his mouth just as Sam, who he thought was still Vala taking up residence in Sam's body, leaned into the General. Standing there, open mouthed, beer hovering, he stared. "Uh oh," whistled across the bottle.

Turning from his perusal of Daniel and who he thought was Carter occupying Vala's body, Teal'c's eyes followed the Colonel's and a brow rose suddenly. "This is escalating to disaster level. We should intervene. Perhaps ValaMalDoran and ColonelCarter are unable to keep their ruse within a safe boundary."

Teal'c turned his attention back to Daniel and Vala, and Cam, beer still hovering, followed the Jaffa's action.

Vala's head was tilted up towards Daniel and his smile was wide and obviously tender. Suddenly, Vala moved in closer and planted a hot, brain sucking kiss on the open and happy to receive mouth of the archeologist.

Both Teal'c and Cam seemed to flinch and their heads pivoted towards each other in amazement, just as Vala pulled free with some comment.

"What the hell did she say?" Cam asked, finally lowering the bottle he'd held up throughout the exchanges.

Voice deep and concerned, Teal'c recited the comment. "She said...'Yes, darling, let's go home to your place and stay for days.'

Cam chugged down half the beer and then commented quietly, "Uh oh."

Nodding every so slightly, Teal'c responded, "Uh oh, indeed."

~END


End file.
